


Profane

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Dramatic Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Protective Steve Rogers, SHIELD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: Cuando Tony es caprichoso y Steve lo regaña.   Stony.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony se tambaleó contra la pared, avanzó hasta el salón común tan rápido como sus pies torpes se lo permitían. Estaba ebrio, el whisky tenía sus sentidos obnubilados. 

Ah, la dulce embriaguez. 

Dejó caer su cuerpo pesado sobre el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocó la botella con el líquido color oro apretada contra su frente. 

—H-Hmng... —Un quejido suave salió de sus labios. El frío del cristal relajaba su cabeza atontada. Duró así unos minutos. 

—J-Jodido Rogers... —Reclamó luego y dió un trago a la botella. El dulzor del whisky miel contrastó el amargo sentir en su interior. 

¿Quién era Steve para hacerlo sentir así?  
Podía beber cuando quisiera, cuánto se le diera la gana. 

Y ahí estaba, como un crío encaprichado, tomándose su reserva privada como si de agua se tratara. 

Soltó una risita. 

—Que te den, R-Rogers. Que te den fuerte y... H-Hip.

Abrió los ojos y tiró la botella a medio beber a su lado. 

«A la mierda la alfombra» pensó al ver como ésta se estropeaba. 

Seguramente por la mañana el equipo notaria el desastre; el camino de botellas y las cosas mal acomodadas. Pero, ¿qué importaba?  
Él iba a disfrutar de la vida, del placer de hacer enojar a Steve. Disfrutar de su rostro enfadado, de los ojos furiosos y la mandíbula apretada.  
Rió otra vez con ganas, hasta que algo lo distrajo de sus embotados pensamientos. 

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí... —Balbuceó y de una caminata irregular llegó hasta el televisor de tamaño grotesco ubicado en una de las paredes.  
Apoyado en el mueble que sostenía el aparato estaba nada más y nada menos que el escudo del Capitán.  
¿Por qué estaba allí? Frunció el ceño. 

Por su cabeza pasaron toda clase de ocurrencias, cada una más ingeniosa que la otra; desde destruir el hermoso disco hasta pintarlo de algún color que ridiculizara a Steve.  
Todo normal, había pensado esas cosas antes. Excepto... 

Sus pupilas se dilataron, aún más de lo que ya estaban por la embriaguez. 

Ésta podía ser su oportunidad de desquite contra Steve, una única ocasión de venganza. El rubio no lo sabría jamás. Él se encargaría de ocultar la evidencia, porque sino, lo perdería para siempre... Sabría en verdad lo que era ser repudiado por su modelo a seguir. 

Tragó pesado y un cosquilleo de morbo encendió su pecho. Se inclinó y delineó la fría aleación con su dedo índice alrededor de la curvatura y luego saltándose hacia la estrella solitaria en el centro. Una maravilla geométrica. Cuantas veces lo había estudiado. Poseía las medidas exactas. Joder, probablemente el orden de los átomos que lo componían. Lo conocía tan bien como al mismo Steve. 

Steve  
El perfecto espécimen que lo traía de cabeza. El deseo lo abrumó en su estado y el capricho lo golpeó con aún más fuerza. 

«Jódete, Steve.» 

Mordió su labio inferior y llevó ambas manos hacia la bragueta de su pantalón. Palpó lentamente por encima antes de bajar el cierre, exhaló aire ruidoso. Los nervios y la expectación lo carcomieron, alborotandolo. 

—Santa mierda... —Abrió el botón de un sólo movimiento brusco y dejó caer el pantalón al piso. Sus mejillas coloradas adornaban la afectada expresión de su rostro. 

«Si me vieras ahora, montarias en cólera» 

Al bajar la ropa interior, la inflamada cabeza de su erección brincó libre.  
Escupió su mano diestra y tan pronto como cubrió la carne palpitante un ritmo cadencioso se apoderó de la situación. 

Tiró del prepucio hacia atrás y del diminuto orificio enrojecido brotó líquido pre-seminal. Un gimoteo abandonó su desinhibida boca y las gemas furiosas de Steve aparecieron tras sus ojos cerrados: Lo imaginó gritar y luego sujetandolo fuerte contra la pared, presionandolo con sus manos grandes y asfixiandolo con su cuerpo firme. 

«"R-Rogers..." le diría inquieto, jadeante. "Eres un sucio, Stark, inmoral..." Steve le respondería y se apretaría más contra su cuerpo y él aprovecharía eso para friccionarse, porque el muslo grueso de Steve lo recibiría en cada embestida.  
“No me apartas'', le gruñiría resentido y Steve al momento lo sujetaria de las caderas para acelerar el ritmo hasta volverlo animal. Una lucha de control, ropa torcida y roces calientes de piel. El palpito delicioso comenzaría a llenar su vientre, aumentando la tensión en su pene húmedo segundo a segundo.  
''Mierda...'' Steve le morderia la boca por mal hablado y justo al instante las manos grandes del capitán buscarían sus nalgas tensas para estrujarlas y terminar de enloquecerlo contra la pared. Sin tregua ni respiro, con su miembro siendo aprisionado sin contemplación se sujetaria de los hombros de Steve, desesperado.  
"Yo, yo... Ah, joder" Rogers colaría su callosa mano bajo su ropa, trazando a través de su estómago un camino hasta atrapar su miembro duro. Entonces estiraria el cuello, luchando por aire en medio de la exquisita tortura que era esa mano apretando su glande y frotándo su frenillo. La burbuja en su vientre bajo continuaría llenándose hasta estallar y eyacular como un puberto necesitado.» 

El orgasmo lo asaltó en la realidad, el semen manchó parte de su mano temblorosa y salpicó el escudo tricolor. 

Sacudió su miembro una vez más y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.  
En la realidad no había un Steve que lo sostuviera. 

En medio de su ebriedad y al terminar el sopor post-eyaculación, entró en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había mancillado el escudo del Capitán América. 

La evidencia estaba allí, derramándose, ensuciando. 

 

Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

—¿Estás ahí, Tony? Quería disculp- 

 

Estaba jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

El miedo mareó a Tony en cuanto vió a Steve parado junto a la puerta, fue todo lo que distinguió con claridad antes que sus ojos se nublaran con rapidez. Al cerrarlos, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus pómulos, exhaló y entonces se dejó caer completamente contra la alfombra. 

—Tenías razón, soy una vergüenza... —Balbuceó y al oír pasos firmes en su dirección se encogió sobre sí mismo, haciéndose un ovillo, esperando por un golpe, uno que nunca llegó.

—¿Steve...? —Probó llamándolo.  
No obtuvo una respuesta verbal.  
En cambio, unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron y lo levantaron del suelo. 

Steve no tenía palabras, contempló como el hombre en sus brazos temblaba desconsoladamente aferrado a su camisa, la tela se fue humedeciendo por las lágrimas, llegando tibias a su piel. Para el temor de Steve, demasiado rápido el temblor en las manos de Tony se extinguió y el agarre firme desapareció.

—¿Tony? 

Se desvaneció en sus brazos. 

 

 

×

 

Un paño frío lo sacó del vacío negro en el que se había sumido su mente durante la inconsciencia. Pronto el tacto agradable rodeó sus labios y mejillas para detenerse en su frente a reposar. Apretó los párpados cuando una punzada atravesó sus sienes. 

—Stark. —Los dedos de Steve se hundieron en su cabello. Se removió inquieto. —¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? 

Negó azorado, quería dejar de existir, que un volcán lo hiciera desaparecer. No merecía la compasión de Steve Rogers. Era un alcohólico de mierda enamorado del mejor hombre que pudiera haber conocido en su vida. 

—Déjame solo... —Su voz se oyó gastada, deplorable. 

—No, acabas de desmayarte. —Las caricias en su cabello no cesaron. 

—Rogers, por favor... —Gruñó, pero se tuvo que sentar de golpe, sintió líquido amargo quemando en su garganta. 

Iba a vomitar para completar su humillación. 

Llevó ambas manos a su boca y presionó allí. 

—No te aguantes, le hará bien a tu cuerpo vaciarse. 

Él era todo lo que nunca podría obtener y anhelaba.

Las manos frías de Steve se deslizaron por su frente, estaba sujetándolo para que no se golpeara camino al inodoro. 

 

¿Cómo llegó a ese punto?

 

—Sé que debes sentir asco de mí...

Steve comprendió que no se refería al vómito. 

—Entenderé si quieres poner una denuncia... 

Una nueva ola de arcadas lo interrumpió, y otra vez tenía los brazos de Rogers rodeándolo para aguantar su peso muerto mientras vomitaba. 

 

Steve lo obligó a levantar la cabeza una vez hubo terminado de vaciar su estómago. 

—¿Mejor?

Asintió, autómata. Era la verdad, aunque la cabeza lo mataba del dolor, su estómago sí estaba más calmado. 

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con la mirada clavada en las baldosas, mientras Steve le limpiaba el rostro con un paño ahora remojado en agua tibia. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo aún después de que...

—Te veo como tú no lo haces contigo mismo. 

Se atrevió a mirar al capitán, por suerte el hombre le daba la espalda. Vio que revolvía en el estante de útiles de aseo personal. Recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaban en el baño de su dormitorio.  
Hizo caso omiso a su lengua patosa y habló, necesitaba saber. —¿Cómo me ves? 

—No hablemos ahora. —Steve zanjó el tema y luego de ayudarle a ponerse de pie le tendio el enjuague bocal. 

Tomó un sorbo dentro de su boca y escupió en el lavabo. 

—Te dejaré para que te des una ducha.  
—No. —Respondió Tony de inmediato. 

Steve enarcó una ceja, sin entender.—¿No quieres darte una ducha o... —Un silencio se extendió durante un par de segundos— qué? 

—Respondeme. —Insistió. 

—No estás en condiciones de una charla en estos momentos. —Rogers se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros. —Mañana te esperaré en el estudio, hay otro asunto que contemplar, ¿vale? 

—¿Cuál?, ¿Vas a decirles...? —El estómago de Tony se retorció y el pánico amenazó con reaparecer. 

Steve lo notó en los ojos afectados. —El incidente de ésta noche queda entre nosotros. 

Tony se relajó ligeramente, pero la vergüenza no disminuyó. Sentía que si Steve se iba de ese baño no volverían a hablar nunca más. 

—Sigo sin entender por qué no me has quebrado la nariz. 

—¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así?

—Yo lo haría.

—¿Quieres que te golpee? 

—. . . 

—Eso creí, tú no quieres ser golpeado y yo en definitiva no quiero hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, Capitán América no abusa de los débiles. 

Steve negó con un amago de sonrisa, y dirigió sus manos a la camisa de Tony. —Te ayudaré con los botones, ¿está bien para ti? 

—Sí. —Contuvo el aliento. 

Al obtener el permiso las manos hábiles comenzaron su labor, pacientemente los botones fueron soltados; ojal por ojal. La piel de Tony se erizó cuando Steve deslizó la camisa por sus hombros. 

El reactor brilló entre ambos. 

Steve se apartó y dobló la camisa antes de tirarla al canasto de la ropa sucia. 

—Perdón, Steve. 

—¿Por qué, Tony? 

—Fuí irrespetuoso, sucio, yo... Por favor, Rogers... 

Steve exhaló. —Tony... 

—Estaba enojado... Antes quería golpearte. —Confesó, sus labios temblaban. 

—Por nuestra discusión, entiendo... —Contestó el capitán y entonces se acercó hacía la grotesca bañera y se inclinó para accionar el agua. —Entra. 

—No. —Espetó Tony. —Escúchame. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?, ¿en qué pensaba? 

Steve negó, aún dándole la espalda mientras permanecía reposando sobre sus rodillas. 

—Cuando peleamos, en el fondo quería verte perder el control, pero no, te apartaste y mis ganas de... —Se restregó el cabello. —No sabes lo hermoso que luces furioso, tu mandíbula se tensa y tus ojos brillan más azules que nunca...  
Es el efímero momento en que tu atención es completa para mí. 

Tony se hincó tras Steve y lo abrazó. —Fui caprichoso, colapsé... La frustración y el amor nubló mi razón —Se recostó en la espalda amplia y caliente, y frotó su rostro allí. El aroma de Steve era magnífico. 

—Tony... —Sintió como los músculos del abdomen de Steve temblaron y se tensaron, y es que sus manos apretaban allí, posesivas. 

—Sí, Rogers, me corrí pensando en ti, puedes odiarme... 


End file.
